


you and i

by oceanrosiex



Series: do zombies get distracted by good music [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sexual Tension, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, also bad pick up lines, but mostly crack, don't forget the angst, sorry not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanrosiex/pseuds/oceanrosiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, stop being a narcissistic bitch. You'll get wrinkles."</p><p>"Kuroo if you don't shut up, I will throw my grenade at your head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> no i'm sorry, i don't know how zombified lady gaga, madonna, and lindsay lohan got into japan.

\---

 

  
"I swear to fucking god, Bokuto, you're going to give me a heart attack and I will come back as a demon and bite your ass."

  
  
"Tsukki, you know what I love about you?? How you said that with a straight face as you're stabbing a zombified Madonna in the face-"

  
  
"I still think it's Lady GaGa, if you ask me." Kuroo commented a few feet away, stabbing and dodging the crowd of dead surrounding him.

  
  
"Well, nobody fucking asked you!" Tsukishima scowled, repeatedly stabbing the zombie madonna in the face out of sheer annoyance. "Just focus on staying alive and not who these people used to look like!!"

  
  
Bokuto grinned and leaned over Tsukishima's figure to shoot a swarm of approaching demons. "Aw, does this mean that Tsukki cares about us?!" He yelled over the gunfire.

  
  
Somewhere in their earpieces, Akaashi started humming Stayin' Alive.

  
  
Kuroo yelped as he avoided a close swipe. "Oi, a little help Akaashi?? I am surrounded by dead people and my legs are sore-"

  
  
There was a crackle in their earpieces, then Akaashis voice floated through. "Good. Maybe this will help you build your endurance so you can keep up with me and Tsukki on Lap-dance Tuesdays."

  
  
There was a collective gasp around the group and Kuroo let out a wail. 

  
  
"Too soon Akaashi, too soon." Bokuto snickered, continuing to reload and shoot incoming demons from a distance.

  
"IM SORRY THAT WE FOUGHT THROUGH A MILLION HOARDS YESTERDAY AND THAT I WAS EXHAUSTED TO THE POINT OF FALLING ASLEEP WITH TSUKKI IN MY LAP OK YOU DON’T HAVE TO RUB SALT INTO THE WOUND." Kuroo cried, distractedly shooting incoming zombies in the head.

  
  
Tsukishima cackled, moving on from zombified Madonna to a zombified Lindsay Lohan, swinging his dagger through the air in calculated strokes. "Yes, you go Akaashi, God that was hot."

  
  
"No such thing as God anymore in this world." Kuroo mumbled, finishing up his hoard and making his way over to Bokuto. "Broooo," he drawled, throwing an arm around bokutos shoulders (as he was still firing) "our boyfriends are making fun of me!" 

  
  
Bokuto laughed as he nailed an incoming line of zombies right in the eye with a stream of bullets. "That's not surprising, gaga lover-"

  
  
"Okay, but You and I is my jam, and you love it, and you love me for it!" 

  
  
Bokuto actually stopped shooting and patted Kuroo on the shoulder with a serious glint in his eyes.

  
  
"You and I is legend. We all agree on that. But Bad Romance and Poker Face happened and we can't just let go of the past that easily."

  
  
Somewhere in their earpieces, they heard Akaashi's sniper going off, then an adorable hum of Love Game filtered through.

  
  
Tsukishima felt his arm getting tired with each swing and stab, and resorted to putting it away, replacing it with his gun. But slowly, he realized he had nothing to shoot at.

  
  
Corpses of corpses were strewn across the battlefield, smoke and the lingering smell of rot filling the air. The groans of the dead and the screams of the demons had ceased. Tsukishima realized Bokuto and Kuroo must've finished off all the rest of the hoard. All was quiet...except for Bokuto's and Kuroo's sudden screaming.

  
  
"BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I CAME AROUND-" Kuroo yelled.

  
  
"BEEN A LONG TIME BUT IM BACK IN TOWN," Bokuto belted out.

  
  
"AND THIS TIME IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!" The two bellowed, ruining the afterglow of a fresh apocalyptic attack. Akaashi actually sighed through their earpieces, and Tsukishima glowered. "I'm leaving to find Akaashi. You idiots can stay here singing and fend for your own dumb asses."

  
  
"SOMETHING, SOMETHING ABOUT THIS PLACE-" Kuroo screamed, gripping Bokutos hand tightly as if he was going to fly away.

  
  
"OOOO OOO OOOO, OOO OO OOOOO," Bokuto helpfully supplied the background chorus while twirling his arms like a ballerina.

  
  
"SOMETHING ABOUT LONELY NIGHTS, AND THE LIPSTICK ON YOUR FACE-" Kuroo was singing as loud as he could and Tsuskishima begrudgingly admitted that he had the best damned voice the apocalypse had probably ever seen. Akaashi murmured that Bokuto wasn't even singing anymore, he was just making "stupid owl noises". Despite the urge to laugh, Tsukishima really did want to find Akaashi, so holding his hand to his mouth to stuff his giggles, he left the area - leaving the still singing half of the relationship behind.

  
  
"THIS TIME IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU-"

  
  
"OOO OO OOOOO, OOO OO OOOOOOOO-oh my gosh, Kuroo, Tsukki's GONE."

  
  
A couple of minutes later, Tsukishima heard frantic screaming behind him, and tried to walk faster.

  
  
He wasn't fast enough. Two sets of strong arms reached and wrapped around him, forcing a surprised gasp out of him from the sheer power behind the damn hug.

  
  
"TSUKKI HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT-"

  
  
"ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU-"

  
  
"IM SO SAD YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY-"

  
  
Tsukishima sighed and pushed his glasses up, immediately shutting up the other two boys.

  
  
"Bokuto, if you speak any louder than my inside voice, you're going to get us killed."

  
  
"BUT I WANT TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU-"

  
  
"Shhhhh, bro wait!" Kuroo desperately let go of Tsukishima, wincing as he recognized the look of agitation on his boyfriends face and the look of fear on his other boyfriends face. 

  
  
His voice strong and authoritative, Tsukishima glared at Bokuto under his glasses. "Is attracting more demons to kill us your idea of showing your love for me?"

  
  
Bokuto squeaked no.

  
  
"I didn't think so." Tsukishima turned his head and sighed. "No sex tonight."

  
  
A collective gasp went around the group again (including Bokuto and Kuroo's fair share of wailing), and even Akaashi groaned. "But tsukkiiiii...." Akaashi's small voice floated through their earpieces. "That's not fair. We should have a trial."

  
  
"I want a chance to fight for my rights!" Kuroo declared, and Bokuto nodded furiously, hiding behind him. "I am a citizen of Japan, I deserve my right to my freedom of speech and to sex!" Kuroo said even louder, his deep voice reverberating off the ruins of the old fallen city. Tsukishima could hear zombie groans in the distance.

 

  
He slapped himself on the face, desperate to wake up from this bad dream. "I date idiots. I date idiots who don't seem to realize that we don't have a central government system anymore. I date idiots who are too horny for their own good who seriously need to sort out their personalities," he chanted to himself, like a satanic mantra. "No, you don't want to kill them, you don't want to murder them and then kill them again because Kuroo and Bokuto would be a waste of hot human flesh and they would look so ugly as demons and zombies-"

  
  
"TSUKKI WATCH OUT!!" Tsukishima looked up in time to see a demon flying towards him, and he ducked just as Bokuto and Kuroo jumped forward, stabbing the demon (Kuroo grinned maniacally as he got the head) at the same time -stopping the attack mid air.

  
  
He forced himself to stay emotionless and blank faced as the usual Kuroo and Bokuto disappeared at the thought of Tsukishima in danger. He didn't tell the others, but he actually felt giddy like a swooning damsel whenever Kuroo and Bokuto dropped the immaturity and saved he or Akaashi from danger. He knew Akaashi felt the same. But it was unspoken (like most things between them) to never admit that to the cat and the owl. 

  
  
Still, Tsukki's pupils dilated at the sight of sweat dripping off Kuroo's nose and the way Bokutos eyes darkened. A wrenching smell filled the air and Tsukishima scrambled to get out from under the suspended demon, and watched as Kuroo and Bokuto dropped the creature, withdrawing their swords, and stepping on the corpses corpse. 

  
  
"We will never let your kind come near them." Kuroo muttered so softly, Tsukishima almost didn't hear it. 

  
  
"We'll eliminate your race before you even think of it." Bokuto said in his dangerously quiet voice. 

  
"Wait, don't-" Tsukishima started to say but it was too late. The duo crushed the head at the same time, almost getting gore on Tsukishima but not quite.

  
  
Yep, no question about it now. He was hard.  
  
  
Flushed and furiously trying to hide his crotch, Tsukishima scrambled to get up and couldn't look at  the other two directly in the eye.

 

"Guys? What happened? I'm coming over, so don't move." Akaashi spoke slowly over their earpieces. 

 

Bokuto broke into a smile fit for a proud child who brought home a good grade, not a 20 year old who had just killed a zombie by stepping on the goddamn head. “Akaashi, are you proud of me?! I just saved Tsukki’s life!! Both me and Kuroo!! We’re heroes!!”

 

Tsukishima was so hard; and yet after hearing Bokuto’s child-like screech, he figured it could go away. He stood and coughed, grabbing the transmitter from his belt (praying it didn’t have a secret camera on it somewhere - knowing Ukai, the sneaky bastard) and turning it on. There was static, then the-too-cheery-for-the-apocalypse voice buzzed through.

 

“TSUUKKKIIIIII, how’s everything? You guys good? Your sections are all clear? Ready to come back now?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Yes mom, we’re done.”

 

The voice on the other end laughed like she legitimately ignored Tsukishimas sarcasm. “Oh Tsukki, you know i’m not the mom! Kiyoko is!! I’m like, the big sister who all you little boys look up to - oo!! Or i’m the cool dad who drives up in a vintage porsche to pick you up from school and I let you guys drink soda inside the car-”

 

“Yachi, I appreciate you trying to relate to the team of gay guys, but you really don’t know your cars. A-plus for effort though,” He interrupted her ranting. “To be honest, you’d be more accepted if you sucked it up and at least pretend to like owls.”

 

Tsukishima had to hold the transmitter away from his ear at the horrified screech on the other end and the loud crash that immediately followed after. Kuroo noticed and snickered, because the bastard didn’t even have to hear the conversation to know what that horrible screech meant.

 

“OWLS ARE THE DEVILS SPAWN AND I WILL NEVER CONFORM TO THEIR DEMON WAYS-” Tsukishima shut the transmitter off just as Bokuto looked up from ogling over Akaashi who had just walked up to them. “Was that Yachi?” Akaashi asked, also not having to heard the conversation to know what was happening. Tsukishima admired Akaashi’s snug vest for a moment before nodding distractedly. “Yes. Told her we finished for today.” Akaashi hummed pleasantly before walking forward and leaning into Tsukishima’s shoulder. He accepted Akaashi’s weight, and leaned into him, balancing the both of them out, and he put his arm on Akaashi’s shoulders, resting his head between his arm and Akaashi’s neck. 

 

It was very comfortable, the two of them leaning on each other after a hard day of patrol work, and Bokuto and Kuroo were thankfully conversing quietly some space away from the two.

 

So of course, when Akaashi saw it as an opportunity to ask “So, still no sex tonight?” Bokuto and Kuroo perked up and bounced over to Tsukishima. 

 

The three of them were surprisingly quiet as they watched Tsukishima’s face. It contorted and twisted, and after a moment, he sighed in defeat. 

 

“I take back what i said earlier-” He begins in defeat, but got cut off by the others breaking out into a cheer around him. “-IF!” Tsukishima raised his voice, and the others quieted. “If, and only if-” He looked at Bokuto and Kuroo specifically. “-you guys be more careful. Okay? Because quite frankly, without me and Akaashi, you two would be dead.”

 

Bokuto frowned. “You underestimate us!” He whined, crossing his arms and pouting his lips out. Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you think we can’t handle ourselves?!”

 

Tsukishima’s defensive nature immediately kicked in at the duo’s attitude. “Maybe because me and Akaashi have to save your stupid asses in almost every close-call situation we’ve ever been in!!”

 

Bokuto’s mouth twitched, and Kuroo raised an eyebrow.  "Seriously, stop being a narcissistic bitch. You'll get wrinkles."   
  
Tsukishima’s eyes might as well have exploded into laser beams. "Kuroo if you don't shut up, I will throw my grenade at your head." 

 

Kuroo smirked (Akaashi giggled behind Tsukishima,wondering how much Kuroo could've made as an actor) and quick as a cat, swooped in to scoop a startled Tsukishima in his arms. Bokuto laughed out loud at Tsukishima’s expression and settled his arms around Akaashi’s and smiled broadly. “We’re one big happy couple, am I right?”

 

“One big happy couple of idiots.” Akaashi mumbled quietly and Bokuto simply kissed the side of his head. From a long distance away, they could hear the sound of a truck approaching. “Wonder who they sent to pick us up this time?” Kuroo questioned, still carrying Tsukishima bridal style like it was nothing (Tsukishima’s face had entered a permanent shade of pink). Bokuto grumbled some nonsense, still snuggling into the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “Wasn’t it Lev who picked us up last time? Didn’t he ask to be transferred?”

 

“Last time was yesterday darling.” Kuroo chuckled. “Bokuto was extra horny, remember?”

 

Bokuto suddenly bit down on Akaashi’s ear and he jumped, releasing a very quiet “fuck” from Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto grinned, shrugging “A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do.”

 

“You’re such an asshole, Akaashi doesn’t deserve you.” Tsukishima’s muffled voice came from behind his hands as he covered up his face in Kuroo’s arms. Bokuto took no mind and smiled brightly at the other two. “But Akaashi loves me, right?” Akaashi tilted his head up and smiled, Bokuto taking the invitation to lean down and kiss him sweetly. When the two finally pulled away and looked at Kuroo and Tsukishima, the latter had discarded their hands from their face and watched with utter fondness in their eyes. Akaashi smiles a little. “I love him. And you-” He makes eye contact with Kuroo. “-and you.” He looks at Tsukishima. “I don’t know why you guys still question what we have.”

 

Tsukishima’s pink face evolved to a deep red and even Kuroo seem flustered. “I-I’m not questioning anything!” Tsukishima cried, covering his face again in anguish. “I w-was just making fun of Bokuto, I never-” Kuroo coughed awkwardly, but nuzzled his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. “They’re fucking with you love.” He mumbled softly and Tsukishima almost hit him. “Stop using western pet names.” He blushed and after a second thought, added “And I know they are.” 

 

Kuroo laughed loudly as the truck finally pulled up. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered Tsukki.” He leaned into Tsukishima’s ear and muttered “I’m going to fuck you silly in my room later tonight, and make you look even cuter.” 

 

As much as Tsukishima loved his fair share of dirty talk, this could not just be overlooked as easily as that. 

 

“Make me look even cuter? Am I not cute enough for you when your dick isn’t in my asshole, is that what you’re saying?!”

 

Kuroo immediately knew he had fucked up and quickly let Tsukishima down from the bridal position. “No, that’s not what I meant babe-”

 

“Then what the hell did you mean? Oh my god-”

 

“I said you’re cute now!! I was just trying to get you hard please appreciate my efforts a little bit more!”

 

“Effort? Your shitty-pick up lines sound like it took you a second to think of them. Real effort would not piss me off.”

 

“Tsukki, we have this fight almost every night. I’m just saying your cuteness would be exemplified through sex later!! You’re very cute right now, and there’s nothing wrong with looking even cuter later on!!”

 

Bokuto was happily chatting with Kaname Moniwa, an old volleyball player from long ago (like the rest of them really) about the gossip surrounding Iwaizumi lately (although Akaashi was sure that Bokuto could go up and ask the guy about it himself) in the front seat of the truck. Although neither of the two seemed to be in a big hurry, the four of them had been out since 7 in morning (an earlier call time than usual) and they had been patrolling areas for more than 10 hours this day alone. Akaashi was tired, they all were. And it was getting dark outside, which meant a more difficult time to survive zombies and demons.

 

“Guys.” Akaashi first tried to call out in a small voice, already halfway in the backseat, his patience growing thin. 

 

“Tomorrow’s our day off, you can’t just hang out with Yamaguchi all day to avoid me! I’ll kidnap you if I have too!!”

 

“You want to be in the same room with me tomorrow? Meet me in the gym and we’ll demonstrate knife throwings.”

 

“Tsukki,” Akaashi tried to whine loudly, hoping to interrupt their argument. It didn’t work. 

 

“You won’t. You have terrible aim, Tsukki.”

 

“Wow, you  _ really _ don’t want to get laid tonight!”

 

“Tsukki please, you’re not helping me!!!”

 

“Good, that’s the point!!!!” Tsukishima turned away with a huff and Kuroo threw his hands up, exasperated. “Tsukki, lovely, I don’t want to fight so can we pleasee make up-”

 

“Guys.” Akaashi started but Tsukishima spun around and seemed about ten seconds away from kicking Kuroo in the balls. “Stop using western pet names!!” He shrieked, face almost fully red from all his blushing. “It’s embarrassing and you’re not helping your case!!” 

 

At this point, Bokuto and Kaname had looked out of their windows and started to call the arguing duo’s names, but nothing seemed to be working. Akaashi looked up and saw the sun rapidly setting and he sighed. Jumping off the truck, he calmly but quickly made his way over to Kuroo and grabbed his wrist. Kuroo and Tsukishima stopped yelling and looked at Akaashi’s face (who took a deep breath) before pouting his lips.

 

“Tsukkiiii.” Tsukishima’s eye twitched. “Kuroooo.” Kuroo’s  _ dick _ twitched. Akaashi looked up at the two taller boys under his long eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip a little bit more for it’s intended effect. “Let’s go home. Okay?” (Yes Akaashi just quoted it. Shut up, he internally thought to all the laughing voices inside his head.)

 

Regardless of how close Akaashi was to full on-blushing, at least it had worked extremely well on Tsukishima and Kuroo. With Akaashi leading the way, tugging on Kuroo’s wrist towards the truck, Tsukishima and Kuroo followed the small man without any hesitation. Bokuto turned around and grinned at Akaashi who still held lightly onto Kuroo’s wrist when the truck door finally closed and Kaname started up the engine. “You look so cute when you do that.” Bokuto smiled wide, watching Tsukishima and Kuroo both cuddle up into Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi could only smile gently, and laugh as Tsukishima nosed a sensitive spot.

 

Bokuto mentally thanked the gods for giving him such perfect boyfriends, before reluctantly turning back around in his seat. 

 

“Anyways, Kaname, is it true?”

 

“Huh? What’s true?”

 

“The rumors. The stuff about the vaccination to prevent the spread of zombification?”

 

“Oh.” Kaname laughed good-heartedly. “That’s a dream Bokuto-san. This is reality. I doubt they really made a vaccination for something like that. The next person who tells you that should be reported to General Ukai for a good-ole reminder of what happens to people who spread rumors.”

 

Bokuto chuckled darkly and looked out the window. “It’s been too long - I almost forget how scary you can get.”

 

Kaname shrugs and his smile slides onto his face again. “It’s the truck I swear.” Bokuto laughs, but then stopped, his gaze on the outside world catching him by surprise. 

 

A little more quieter than before, Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. “Oi, Kaname...since when did the stars turn red?” Kaname muttered “what?” and Bokuto said “Look outside.” 

 

Kaname nearly crashed the entire truck into the ruins of an old building. 

 

“What the actual fuck?!” Tsukishima roared, pushing himself off poor Akaashi (and pissed off at somebody interrupting his Akaashi time) but Bokuto said shakily “Guys look outside.”

 

Everybody stuck their head out of a window somehow, and all were rendered speechless.

 

Since electricity was only concentrated in the Civilization Camps, the rest of the city became completely dark during the night, leaving it useless to be on patrol at night. But because the lack of electricity didn’t reach to these premises, usually patrol members could see the stars in the setting sky and they glistened like hopeful white diamonds among a darkening battlefield. But Bokuto had asked when the stars turned red, and the others didn’t even know how to respond. The sky was getting darker faster than how it should’ve been, and with every moment the sky backdrop became blacker, the brighter the stars shined. But they didn’t glisten like diamonds - they glimmered like rubies. The normally white stars were a bloodshot red, dotting the sky in the masses, shimmering and unwavering. It wasn’t just a hoax that their eyes were playing on. It was real. Somehow, in all of their hearts, they knew that what their eyes perceived was actually happening.

 

\---

 

The entire control room was silent as Oikawa Tooru slammed his fist onto the nearest table. 

 

“You know what?! Why am I even surprised!? First, zombies! Then! The goddamn demons show up and declare war!! And that’s not even the best part!! Because  _ this _ happens!!” He yelled, throwing his arms out facing the big screen that monitored the sky. 

 

There weren’t a lot of people in the somewhat cavernous room. Daichi stood next to Iwaizumi, both standing by the door to prevent people from coming in (and watching their general have a complete breakdown). Sugawara sat with his legs crossed at the meeting table, watching Oikawa with a grim look on his face. Also sitting around the table were their rookies - and though the three of them were usually the loudest of all the rookies, tonight they stayed silent and solemn. 

 

Hinata looked at Daichi in worry, and Daichi managed a small reassuring smile to give back. Yamaguchi looked plain stressed out and Sugawara wished he didn’t have to see their ultimate captain break down to just add on more stress to the poor boy. 

 

And Kageyama might as well have been a statue. He sat up rigidly with perfect posture, his asserting cold eyes following Oikawa’s every move, and his face didn't reveal any emotion at all.

 

"Red stars!!! This is really incredible, I wonder how this shit happens!" 

 

Oikawa himself looked closed to tears (very unfitting for the general, Sugawara dryly thought.)

 

"They can take humans. We can fix humans. But if those stars don't return to normal, I swear to god I will murder those demons with my bare hands." Oikawa growled, and finally Iwaizumi sighed, walking over to him and grabbing his wrist. "C'mon." Oikawa glared at him with bloodshot eyes. "I'm not leaving." He stubbornly said and Sugawara almost expected Iwaizumi to start yelling at Oikawa. 

 

But Iwaizumi surprised him. "You should rest." He said softly, not letting go of Oikawa's hand. The stubborn brown haired boy shook his head, and Sugawara swore there were tears now. Legitimate tears. "I can try to fix this!" He sounded desperate. Iwaizumi shook his head. "Not tonight. There's nothing we can do tonight."

 

Oikawa said nothing and looked at his feet. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa's wrist a small tug. And Oikawa suddenly looked up and Sugawara saw his friend  _ crying _ and then suddenly the door slammed open. Daichi looked stunned at the four figures who made their way into the room, taking off the attention on Oikawa for a moment. 

 

“The stars are red.” Bokuto announced very seriously, and if Oikawa hadn’t been so shaken up about the whole thing, Sugawara would’ve made a joke about how he was fashionably late. Daichi looked back and forth from inside the room and the hallway outside, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and Kuroo stood next to him, giving him a small sneaky grin. “You’re a bad guard.” He whispered, and Daichi couldn’t even find it in him to make a smart-ass remark back. Tsukishima stood next to Yamaguchi, who at least had seemed to calm down near the presence of his best friend. Akaashi had followed closely behind Bokuto the entire time, and when Bokuto stopped, Akaashi stopped too.    
  


“Yes, the stars are red.” Iwaizumi muttered, and Oikawa sniffed. “I need…” He mumbled, but didn’t finish as Iwaizumi caught his collapse and picked him up bridal style, already planning to take the shortcut to the nurse ward. “You guys should go to bed. We can’t fix this right now.” He hesitates in what he says next, but softly says “Not tonight.” 

 

Hinata shivered. His mother had once told him when people repeat themselves, it usually brought a sense of dangerous foreshadowing to attack them all.

 

When Iwaizumi and Oikawa were gone, Sugawara stood up too. “Rookies.” The three young members snapped to Sugawara’s attention (and Tsukishima won’t admit it, but he flinched too at the all-too familiar authoritative tone). “Go to your rooms. You other four-” He looked at the Patrol Squad and wrinkled his nose. “Okay, first take a shower. Seriously, you probably knocked Oikawa out with that wrenching apocalypse smell.” Kuroo shrugged. “Small price to pay. It seemed like he needed it anyways.” Sugawara shook his head and then made eye contact with Tsukishima. “After you guys check in, you need to go to your respective bunkers. We’re going to do checks in the morning, and we can’t have you guys not in your actual rooms.”

 

Bokuto and Kuroo made little whining noises in the back of their throats, but Akaashi slapped the two hard on the back with a too-cheery smile for the current situation. “Got it. We’ll take our leave.” 

 

The rest of the room left, and only did Sugawara notice Daichi’s presence when he began to shut down the room to save power.

 

“Don’t turn around.” Daichi’s muffled voice came from behind. Sugawara only sighed as Daichi’s arms sneaked around his waist and his chin dug into Suga’s neck a little deeper than before. “Why?” He mumbled, and Daichi’s breath hitched. 

 

“Because the stars made me cry.”

 

Suga sighed again, but in a more fond tone than his exasperated one from before. He turned around and Daichi was about to say something before Sugawara felt his mouth through the dark and placed their lips together. 

 

“See?” Suga gasped in between breaths. “You can’t see the stars in here.”

 

“But you can’t see me.”

 

“I don’t have to.” 

 

Daichi sobs.

 

\---

 

“Why he is so afraid of it?” Kageyama mused in the bedroom, tossing the volleyball up and down, trying to calm his unanswered questions. He should probably go to sleep soon, especially if there are going to be checks tomorrow morning, but he keeps riding on the excuse outside his door.

 

Kageyama and Tsukishima are really chill roommates in reality, contrary to what everyone believes. Of course, they might’ve not hit off the best way in highschool, but when the apocalypse hit, they managed to save each others lives in the beginning (which really helps build a good foundation of friendship).

 

Because the two were incredibly smart (somewhat) and capable of killing dead things (sorta), Oikawa tracked them down and recruited them into the ROKIE INITIATIVE which was basically a social hierarchy of old volleyball players turned zombie hunters. Neither boy really minded. At the time, Kageyama was focusing on trying to locate a missing Hinata, and Tsukishima was dealing with Yamaguchi’s and Yachi’s disappearance. Therefore, since they were forced to pick roommates when they joined, Kageyama and Tsukishima picked each other. (It wasn’t really that bad, they thought. The world had already ended once, what was the harm in pushing their luck for a little longer?)

 

And when Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi were found and recruited - Hinata roomed with Yamaguchi and Yachi roomed with the only other rare girl in the entire force, Shimizu - everything worked out great. Except for the relationships.

 

(Everything changed when the relationships started.)

 

First, a lonely Tsukishima had to deal with the honeymoon phase of the reunited Hinata and Kageyama. There were many shared nights in Yamaguchi’s room, and sleepless nights in his own (the blankets really really really did not cover up the sound, no matter how many times Noya or Tanaka had told him it had). And then at some point, Yamaguchi was with Yachi on a date, so Tsukishima was forced to go to another room to take shelter in. 

 

He went to Akaashi’s.

 

(But the story of Tsukishima’s rocky ship of polyamory and idiotic love is really more fitting in a situation where Tsukishima is stuck in the janitor's closet for hours on end, and he has to find a way to pass the time  _ somehow  _ **_without_ ** _ masturbating  _ **_or_ ** _ shooting himself _ .)

 

But then Kageyama started noticing Tsukishima’s relationship or… relationships. And he was cool with it, he really was. So now it wasn’t really that bad when Tsukishima walked in on a tied up Hinata, or when Kageyama slammed the door closed after seeing horrible things (he can still remember the screams - mainly IS THAT A PIERCING KUROO).

 

So now, while contemplating his own sanity and his annoying unanswered questions, Kageyama patiently waits for Tsukishima to finish his business outside their door. He can faintly hear giggles, groans, and he figured there were probably like three different tongues stuck down Tsukishima’s throat all at once. (I don’t know, he internally defended himself. I don’t know squat about what happens in that relationship. He mutters. Shut up.)

 

Finally though, the door opens and closes and though Kageyama doesn’t look away from his ball - he catches it and coughs.

 

“Do you know why Oikawa-san is so afraid of the red stars?” He asks and hears Tsukishima laughs and sit on his own bed. “You don’t know why? You’re assigned to him! How do you not notice?”

 

Kageyama frowns. He’s too tired to be bothered by Tsukishima’s smart-assedness. "Well then what is it? Tell me why!"

 

Tsukishima yawns and lies down. "The guy's obsessed with space. Bokuto told me he has a telescope in his room from before the apocalypse. He also wears alien t-shirts under his military outfit, and uses way too many space metaphors when he can. And the space stickers, really? You're like his secretary and you don't see the comets and stars dotting every surface in his office?"

 

Kageyama is very red and leans over to turn off the light. "Oh. I guess I know now then."

 

Tsukishima stops snickering and calms down, pulling his covers over him. "He looked pretty traumatized."

 

"He was."

 

"So did you."

 

Kageyama didn't say anything. Tsukishima took the silence as the cue to continue. 

 

"The stars are the only normal thing left in the world. I imagine if that the stars that reminded us of before were taken away, a lot of people would lose hope -  _ fast _ ."

 

Kageyama turns over on his side and stares, wide-eyes into the dark. Maybe...maybe, he was scared. He liked the stars too. Stars reminded him of high school and Hinata.

 

If they turned red... The enemy was essentially condemning them to this apocalyptic fate for eternity. 

 

"Fuck." Kageyama swears out loud. 

 

Tsukishima grunted in agreement. "Fuck indeed."

 

It's quiet for a moment before Kageyama coughs. "But hey, at least we still have boyfriends."

 

It takes a moment for Tsukishima to laugh out loud and Kageyama can't help but join in.

 

"They can take away the stars, they can kill the humans. But they really _really_ **_really_** couldn't kill our boyfriends even if they tried, could they?" Kageyama chokes out.

 

Tsukishima wheezes and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Even if they tried.  _ Fuck _ red stars man. Our boyfriends are much more  **infinite than demons fucking over humanity** ."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated so so much!!  
> this is going to be a series, and i will hopefully have the next story up soon :)
> 
> BLOG: http://oceanrosiex.tumblr.com  
> INSTA: @oc3a.n  
> (psst ^^ i post pretty things and wips and ideas pls follow)


End file.
